


Endless Turning

by hideunspoken



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideunspoken/pseuds/hideunspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neighbors!Kurtbastian. In a fit of insomnia, Sebastian climbs through the bedroom window of his neighbor and best friend, Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Turning

Sebastian tossed his covers off exasperatedly. It lasted a whole 30 seconds before he went from being overheated to freezing cold, despite the thickness of the air, and he tugged his blanket back over him.  
He left one leg out in the open air. Pulled it back under. Tried pushing the blanket to cover just up to his waist. Tugged it completely up to cover the goose bumps rising on his arms. Turned on his right side, facing the blank white wall and imagining shapes in the texture.  
Rotated to his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow to block out the lingering lights in his room. The harsh red of his alarm clock, the flashing white light from his laptop, the green dot that indicated his phone was charging. He quickly became irritated with the inability to really breathe.  
Flopped over to his back, blurry dots spotting his vision as he stared at his ceiling. A full five minutes passed before his stale position was getting under his skin. Sighing, he rolled to his left side, letting his blanket fall open so the right side of his body was exposed to the stuffy air. His eyes wandered around the room, narrowing in on each light that disturbed the darkness, looking to the window where tiny slits of light from street lamps filtered through the blinds.  
Resolved that sleep wasn’t going to pull him under any time soon, Sebastian hoisted himself out of bed, releasing a grunt of frustration. He pulled on the sweatpants resting across his footboard, toeing on his shoes before pulling the string for his blinds slowly and as quietly as possible. He slid the window open, hoisting himself over the ledge and dropping down with a slight tilt to the right to avoid the bush, grateful as he usually was that he lived on the first story. Sebastian pulled his blind shut in reverse and closed the window behind him.  
He took a deep breath, taking in the cool air and immediately feeling relief settle over him. He walked a little bit to the right, stopping in front of Kurt’s house and, almost by instinct, checking to see if Kurt’s light was on. He was greeted with not only a light, but an open window through which it shone. Grinning, Sebastian jogged to the side of Kurt’s house, finding his usual footholds (consisting of a vine near the garden that he could climb before transferring his weight to a rain pipe that would allow him to pull himself up to the lower level of the roof) and climbing them eagerly. Kurt’s room was, unfortunately, not on the first story like Sebastian’s, but with a little effort he could get himself up and take the roof around the side of the house and right to Kurt’s window ledge. It was something Sebastian had been doing for about three years, ever since he was twelve and could muster up the 1) courage to sneak out, and 2) energy and physical strength to actually get himself up. Even though they had frequent sleep-over’s where their parents knew, it was still fun and exciting to occasionally have them without permission, sometimes texting each other late at night to secretly hang out.  
Sebastian was rounding the corner of the roof when he heard Kurt’s voice ring out through the open window.  
“But what he called her was completely out of line, Blaine! The Situation deserved that slap and then some.” He was silent for a moment, before, “True, but I’m still Team Jenni all the way. Mhmm. Well remember that one time—”  
Kurt cut off his words with a screech as Sebastian pulled himself through Kurt’s window.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Kurt shouted before glancing at his closed door and turning back to Sebastian, scolding in hushed tones, “Damn it, you scared the shit of me!” Kurt jumped out of his bed and delivered a weak slap to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian responded by trapping his hand between them when he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. “No, no, I’m fine,” he said into the phone. “Really, I’m okay. Can I—I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Kurt asked, watching as Sebastian released him and climbed into Kurt’s bed. “Yeah, I promise…okay. Bye.” He clicked the phone off, setting it on the charger and turning back to Sebastian who was grinning wildly.  
“Hey, Babe. Didn’t mean to interrupt your phone sex date with your boyfriend.”  
“Ugh, shut up. Not phone sex and not my boyfriend.” Sebastian couldn’t help the little flutter in his chest at that. “Now what are you up to tonight? Little late to be creeping into other people’s windows, isn’t it?”  
“Shhh. I can’t sleep. And your light was on.”  
“So?”  
“So…let’s have a sleep-over,” Sebastian pouted, his lower lip sticking out comically. Kurt couldn’t resist reaching out to pinch Sebastian’s lips together, and Sebastian was immediately distracted by the idea of Kurt covering his mouth with his own.  
Before his imagination could run too far, Kurt released him, scolding, “Oh, stop that. You know I’m giving you a hard time, but I’m not really tired enough to sleep, yet.”  
“Then turn off the light, get in bed, and let’s just talk. I couldn’t exactly sleep before, either.”  
Kurt did as he was told, flicking off the light and wiggling under his comforter to join Sebastian, both lying side by side with their heads turned to each other. They were silent for a few minutes before Sebastian twisted completely on his side, letting his head just barely rest on Kurt’s shoulder.   
It wasn’t exactly uncommon. They’d been having sleepovers since they were ten and progressed throughout the years from sleeping in sleeping bags in the living room, then in Kurt’s room, to sharing Kurt’s bed, each one with their head at opposite sides of the bed, to laying side by side, to recently cuddling up to each other slightly while they slept.  
Sebastian’s heart strummed loudly in his chest whenever they cuddled, even as the months passed and it became more and more familiar. It was exciting, nerve-inducing, and completely relaxing all at the same time.  
Sebastian sighed as he felt fingers rake through his hair. “What happened to talking?”  
“’M tired now,” Sebastian mumbled, sinking further into Kurt. He smiled loosely into Kurt’s chest when he felt the little rise and fall of Kurt’s laughter.  
“Fine.” The hands in his hair withdrew and a sharp pain of rejection shot through Sebastian when Kurt pulled from his hold, turning on his side and facing away from Sebastian. He froze for three painful seconds before Kurt scooted back against his chest, lifting Sebastian’s arm to wrap around himself, and oh. Spooning. Okay.  
Sebastian couldn’t help the goofy grin spreading across his face when he found Kurt completely wrapped up in his hold. The little dots of light around Kurt’s room might as well have been non-existent with how much they mattered, and the chilly air from the still-open window was completely irrelevant given how completely warm and content he felt with double the body heat under the covers.  
“This okay?” Kurt whispered into the silence.  
“Yeah, I—yeah.” Sebastian’s nose just barely skimmed the soft skin at Kurt’s neck and he delighted in the way Kurt shivered, feeling every minute shake in Kurt’s body, so completely pressed against his own, and he watched the little hairs there rising in response to the sensation. It took every ounce of self-control Sebastian had to keep himself from pressing a kiss to the little juncture where Kurt’s neck met his shoulder. He was still nowhere near confident enough to know whether Kurt would appreciate the move, though, particularly with the new friendship he was forming with Blaine that Sebastian suspected was maybe turning into more.  
So, Sebastian refrained, desperately concerned with not wanting to ruin what they had. Instead, he allowed himself to revel in the warmth of the boy next to him, burying his face into Kurt’s hair and sinking deeply into unconsciousness.


End file.
